After the Fall
by mackiechandler
Summary: What happened after Lucifer willingly went back to hell?


Lucifer returned to hell filled with more rage than he had ever felt before. It was worse than his original falling, worse than the pain of the burning, worse than anything because he would never see Chloe Jane Decker again. As he sat on his throne, he thought of that last kiss, and his need to protect all the people who had crawled into his shriveled heart and loved him. His rage cooled and sorrow broke him. Tears dripped from his eyes, unnoticed and fell down the throne for hours and hours until they made a small pool at the foot. Demons gathered there to see that the King of Hell had returned didn't understand what it was. One gently poked it with a finger and screamed as it burned him and they all ran away terrified that this was a new punishment.

The parched and dry earth of hell accepted the tears and reacted to its King as it hadn't in years. The tears multiplied until a river of salt tears began to gush across the landscape, incredibly touching lava flows and changing them to fertile earth. Ponds began to form and the water changed from salt to fresh with clear sparkling waters. At the lowest point, where hellfire burned and made an impenetrable barrier for demon and damned alike, the water came and with a great hiss put out the flames of hell.

And still Lucifer sat. He felt hell touching him and for the first time, he was kind as he let his mind and consciousness touch it back. And because he was so sad, and because no one here cared, he told hell about Chloe and how much he loved her. He told hell about Trixie and the way the child would dance for joy and hug him. He told hell about Dr. Linda and how she had changed from a lover to a dear and kind friend. He told hell about Ella and how she had become a little sister. He even told hell about Dan and how he was trying to not be a douche. Then his wings sprung forth and he flew to the city that was called main hell where his palace was.

There all unrealizing that he still wept, he slew all demons who had broken his law by merely exposing them to the wings of his angelhood. While he felt he was no longer an angel, he also felt that the wings would be a test. One demon didn't die, but fell before him. After all, Maze was true to him and his wings had done nothing to her.

He stood before the demon and asked him, "Why did you disobey me?"

"They told me it was a special command from you, my King," the pitiful creature said, surrounded by the ashes of the demons who had just been incinerated.

"You are forgiven because you tried to obey me. However, you must be punished for being stupid, so I hereby set you at the gates of hell to watch and try to find innocent souls that come because their guilt is meaningless."

The demon obeyed, and soon some souls started to make their ways up after condemnation.

He walked through the narrow corridors now and checked each room, and talked to each soul, starting with the oldest after Cain. He subjected them to a new judgement and learned that many were fully repentant and had changed – hell became purgatory and those souls were released. "Go," he would say, "You go where I cannot and will see those I love. If you meet Chloe Jane Decker, or Trixie Decker, tell that Lucifer remembers them."

When he was mentally fatigued, he would draw and sketch and make statues that looked like Chloe which he kept in his room. He made pictures of the others, and then he made small pictures and would return to his throne and set, watching over hell with a zeal the demons had never seen before, and taking out pictures of his beloved and wonder what she would suggest in each situation.

It had been 200 years in hell and he was sure that Chloe and Trixie had died. His sorrow grew greater. He noticed hell now was more than lava, but contained fields of flowers and trees, and a great ocean where there had been only hellfire. He visited and put up a statue of Chloe in a few places, and one of Trixie in a field of flowers that he knew would make her laugh.

Many of the demons visited the flowers and trees and looked at them in wonder. His only laughter was the day when he watched them trying to surf in the ocean and failing. He taught them to surf that day, and laughed again when they succeeded because there is really nothing funnier than a multi-limbed demon balancing and then wiping out on a surf board. That day he returned to his throne and wondered what Chloe and Trixie would have thought of the demons trying to surf.

Then one day as he was interviewing a girl who had killed her step-father to protect her younger sister, he heard a little voice in his ear and realized he was being prayed to. He held up his hand to silence the damned one and smiled to let her know not to be afraid.

Trixie's little voice touched him, like a soothing balm, and he froze, listening, "Dear Lucifer, Amenadiel says I can pray to you. You've been gone a whole month and we miss you terribly. Mommy cries when she thinks I don't see, but I know. I cry too when I'm not around Mommy so she won't feel so bad. We love you, Lucifer and I wish you could come home. Mommy sleeps with one of your shirts 'cause she says it reminds her of you. I know you have to stay in hell, but can't you visit us? Please don't forget us, Lucifer. We love you."

Realizing that the separate time lines had tricked him, he felt relief. He sat down and finished his interview and sent the girl off to heaven. She had felt great guilt but had actually killed the man before he could rape a child. Lucifer was incensed that so many were getting through with guilt they were taught, while they were actually doing the right thing.

Then he went to an ancient forge that had not experienced the strange changes that had filled his kingdom. He forged a sword, a sword that he fashioned with his own blood and feathers, and cooled it with the tears he still wept for his beloved.

Tired, he flew to his throne and using the sword, he cut a hole over where he sat. He jumped up and flew through the hole, which was a portal, and it took him to the balcony where he had last kissed Chloe.

And there like a miracle stood Chloe, with her back to him, gently crying.

"Chloe," he whispered.

She whipped around and stared at him and then her face lit up with joy and she raced into his arms.

She kissed him shyly, then feverishly, and her touch healed much of the pain and fatigue. Lucifer wondered, because generally she made him vulnerable, not better, but said nothing. He needed to tell her something else.

"Darling," he said, "time ran differently in hell. I was there for 200 years, and I thought you and Trixie were both in heaven." He rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed and laughed.

"I made a portal," he said, "It will equalize the time fluctuation. My demons have been punished and disciplined. I will tell them that I will stay with you and Trixie until you go to heaven, and only one demon may visit back and forth with messages and needs. That way, I can spend time with you and do administrative tasks here. If Maze desires they job, she can be the one, but if she doesn't I will select another messenger. Please say you want me to stay with you."

Chloe held him tightly and said, "I, Chloe Jane Decker, a mere mortal, choose you Lucifer Morningstar, Devil and fallen Angel, as my one true love forever. Please stay. You are the desire of my heart."


End file.
